Searching and Surviving
by RusherGurl4Ever
Summary: Austin gets booked in Seattle, Washington, and Ally is planning on making this the best vacation ever, but when everything she planned goes wrong, Austin and Ally end up lost in the woods, and they have to find out how to survive on their own. Rated for mentions of sex


Searching & Surviving

_Chapter One_

xXxXxXx

Austin was playing the drums in Sonic Boom while Dez was recording him when Ally came running into the store. "Hey guys, guess what?" she yelled over the drumming, but the boys couldn't hear her, "Guys?" she tried again, but they still didn't hear. Ally walked over to the tuba and blew on the reed as loud as she could, causing Austin and Dez to jump, and Dez to drop his camera and break it.

"Thanks a lot Ally! That was a new camera!" Dez exclaimed.

Ally ignored what Dez said, "I just got Austin a concert in Washington!" she announced excitedly.

"How many tickets?" Austin asked, remembering when he only got one extra ticket to the Internet Music Awards.

Ally smiled, "Four," she winked.

"What are we going to do in Washington?" Dez asked, "The only thing there is the White House, and only the first family is allowed in there."

Austin and Ally knitted their eyebrows together in confusion, "First," Ally said, "You're thinking of Washington D.C. Second, they do allow other people in the White House."

"Oh," Dez said.

"Then what do you do in Washington?" Austin asked.

"Well," Ally said, "There are lots of forests, I was thinking we could all go camping."

"Hey, that'd be cool!" Austin said, "Team Austin could get to know each other better!"

All of a sudden, Trish stepped in the room, wearing colorful clothes and holding a huge lollipop, "Guess who got a job at Crazee Candee?" she announced.

"You're going to have to quit," Austin told her.

"Okay," Trish said, like it wasn't a big deal and threw her lollipop over her shoulder, "How come?"

"We are going camping in Washington," Ally smiled.

"What?" Trish exclaimed, "I hate camping! My hair and skin get all greasy, so I get pimples and greasy hair is DISGUSTING!"

"Come on Trish!" Ally pleaded, "Just this one time! When was the last time Team Austin did something fun as a group?"

Trish groaned, "Why can't we do something actually FUN though?" she whined, "Like go to Orlando! And then go to the Harry Potter theme park thing!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Come on Trish, Austin's performing there and there's nothing else we can do in Washington!" she pleaded.

"But the last time I went camping a squirrel stole my phone!" Trish whined.

Ally rolled her eyes, "We're leaving for Washington tomorrow," she said then walked up the stairs to the practice room.

Trish groaned as soon as Ally was gone, "Ugh! I hate camping!" she exclaimed and marched out of the store.

Austin, now standing, not sitting at the drum set, looked to Dez who just shrugged his shoulders, "I love camping," he said.

xXxXxXx

"Austin, hurry up, the bus to the airport is here!" Ally shouted up the stairs to the practice room where Austin was getting ready for Washington.

"Just a minute!" Austin called down.

"Ugh," Ally groaned to Dez and Trish, "What takes him so long whenever we go anywhere?"

Austin fiddled with his hair in the practice room mirror, trying to get it perfect. He couldn't go anywhere, not even in a bus, without knowing that he looked great. "This'll only take a second!" he yelled out the door to his anxious friends. Austin didn't know why Ally was so worked up, it's not like the bus driver's going to take off, it's Austin's tour bus, the driver knows that he needs Austin Moon to be on the bus in order to actually drive Austin Moon to the Austin Moon concert.

"Austin, what's taking so long?" Trish shouted up the stairs, "Fred's getting mad!"

Fred was the name of one of Austin's many tour bus drivers, it just so happened that Fred was the only one with anger issues. "Oh no," Austin mumbled under his breath, stopped messing with his hair, grabbed his guitar, then ran downstairs and out the door, "Sorry, I was getting my stuff together!" he said, and sure enough, the bus driver was not Fred, it was Franco, a very kind, patient bus driver, Trish had been messing with Austin.

"Austin, it shouldn't take that long for you to get a guitar together," Ally pointed out from her seat on the bus, noticing that the only thing Austin had with him was his guitar.

"Uh," Austin thought, "It does when you're deciding what pick to bring!" he thought cleverly, "I mean, it's REALLY hard to decide between a black one with flames on it and a black one with hearts on it, in the end I just settled on the hearts," he said, holding up a black guitar pick with pink hearts on it.

"Okay…" Ally muttered as she turned to write in her book.

Austin noticed Ally writing in her book and sat next to her on her seat, trying to read over her shoulder. "Ehem!" Ally cleared her throat when she saw Austin.

Austin immediately turned around and pretended like he was looking the other way. Ally rolled her eyes and closed her book. "All aboard to the airport!" Franco announced jokingly, "If that is not your destination, please raise your hand." Another joke, considering Team Austin were the only ones on the bus.

Trish raised her hand in a failed attempt at getting off, but Franco just chuckled and started the bus. "So, are we going to buy camping supplies there, or did one of you bring the stuff?" Austin asked the other three friends.

"I brought my old camping stuff from when I lived in Maine," Ally said.

"You used to live in Maine?" Austin asked.

"You actually did something socially?" Trish asked, jokingly.

Ally giggled and rolled her eyes, "I just went with my family Trish, and yeah, I did live in Maine, my mom still does," she explained, "But my dad moved to Florida and brought me with him without even telling her that he was taking me… She probably still doesn't know where I'm living now…" Ally was practically talking to the floor now because she refused to look at her friends whenever she talked about her mom.

Austin put his arm around Ally and she cried a little. "So…" Trish broke the silence, "What all did you bring?"

Ally sniffled, "Two tents, four sleeping bags, two lanterns, a fold up table, dishes, silverware, a picnic basket with some food in it-"

"What kind of food?" Dez and Trish cut Ally off simultaneously.

Ally laughed, "Tofu sandwiches, water bottles, nutrition bars, and soda crackers," she replied with a smile.

Dez, Austin, and Trish all made a face and Austin said, "We're not going to eat that stuff!"

Ally looked hurt, "It's the only food I brought," she said, "And, it's good for you."

"So?" Trish said,"If you're going to force me to go camping with you, the least you could do is get food that I actually like!"

"Yeah!" Dez agreed, "Who eats tofu sandwiches?"

"Uh, I do," Ally stated matter-of-factly, "And fine, if you don't like my food, I guess we'll just buy some food while we're there."

"Yes!" Austin, Dez, and Trish all cheered.

"Well that didn't take too long," Franco interrupted the teens' conversation, "We're at the airport."

"Already?" Dez said, "Wow, my great grandmother was right, time does go by when you're talking about food."

Austin, Ally, and Trish just made a weird look at Dez, "What?" Dez asked, "That's what she always told me! You know, before she fell into a food coma."

The three others just shook it off and headed to the trunk to get their stuff out. "Care for me to help carry in your bags?" Franco asked Ally, realizing how many bags she had.

"Oh," Ally responded, "I'm sorry, I don't have the extra cash."

Franco smiled and grabbed a few bags, "That's okay," he said, "I do it for free."

Ally smiled, "Thank-you," she said and Franco winked as he helped the friends carry their bags in.

xXxXxXx

After going through the ticket booth, the metal detector, and all those other airport things, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish said goodbye to Franco and hopped on the plane. Austin, again took the seat next to Ally, and Dez and Trish sat across from them, "Austin, please trade seats with me!" Trish begged the blond boy, "I don't think I can last five and a half hours next to this bozo!"

Austin and Ally laughed, "That's too bad," Austin said, "Ally's blocking the path to your seat and I'm too lazy to crawl over her," he laughed.

Trish groaned and looked at Ally with a pleading look on her face, "No," Ally said and Trish groaned even louder and reclined her seat, then turned her body so she wasn't facing Dez.

Just then, a flight attendant walked by and placed her hand on Trish's shoulder, "Could you put your seat up, sweetie?" She asked politely, "We're about to take off."

Trish groaned yet again and put her chair back up, but turned her body so she still couldn't see Dez. "Please keep your feet out of the isles miss," the flight attendant said, "We send carts down the isles and I don't want to be sued for crushed toes."

Trish groaned even louder and turned so she was facing forward, but her head was still looking in the opposite direction of Dez. "Thank-you ma'am," the flight attendant said and walked away.

"Thank-you ma'am," Trish mocked the flight attendant as soon as she was out of sight, Austin, Ally, and Dez laughed.

xXxXxXx

After a while of silence on the plane, Austin reclined his seat and tried to get some sleep, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep, though, but soon, the silence was broken, "Austin," Ally said as she turned to look at the boy sitting next to her, "I… I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah?" Austin asked.

"Remember the day you thought I had a crush on you?" Ally responded.

"Yeah…" Austin said suspiciously, his eyes wide.

"Well…" Ally said, then she leaned in and began kissing the blond boy.

At first, Austin was shocked, and thought the kiss was too out of the ordinary to actually be happening, but then he began kissing Ally back. Soon they were making out, and they each had a hand on each other's thighs. Ally creeped her hand farther and farther up Austin's thigh, and Austin put his hands on her chest. It was weird, like no one else was on the plane, and only the two lovers were. Austin liked it, it felt good to him, he liked her and she liked him, it felt more than good, it felt amazing. "Ally," Austin said.

"Yeah?" Ally replied, finally breaking away from the kiss.

"I…" Austin started, "I think I love you."

Ally smiled, "I love you too!" she cheered, and pulled off her jacket, so she just had a short dress on. Austin then pulled off his shirt, and pretty soon, they were going all the way… in a plane...

"Austin.." Ally groaned, "Austin, Austin AUSTIN!"

Austin's eyes snapped open, and he noticed Ally standing over his seat, her hands grasping his shoulders as she shook him awake, "AUSTIN!" she shouted.

"Oh!" Austin cried, "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep…"

"No duh!" Ally exclaimed, "I've been trying to wake you up for about an half hour! We're in Washington!"

Austin sat up immediately and looked out the window, there he saw lights from buildings illuminating the dark sky. "Woah!" Austin exclaimed, "Look at that, why don't we have those kind of lights in Miami at night?" he asked.

Ally laughed, "Seattle is always like this," she laughed.

"Wait, we're in Seattle?" Austin exclaimed, "I thought we were in Washington!"

Ally laughed at Austin's stupidity, "Seattle is IN Washington," she stated.

Austin blushed, "Right," he said, "I knew that."

Ally just rolled her eyes and grabbed Austin's hand, "Come on," she cried, "We need to get to the hotel!"

"Why such a hurry?" Austin asked, "You're always so uptight, let's take our time."

Ally frowned, "We landed about thirty minutes ago," Ally said, "You've just been asleep and groaning like a weirdo."

Austin blushed and his eyes widened, "Uh…" he murmured, "I… I guess that's what I do when I sleep…"

Ally knitted her eyebrows together, "You've slept in the practice room before, you never groan in your sleep," she said.

Austin began to sweat, remembering the sexual dream, "Then I guess I couldn't get comfortable in these plane seats," he said nervously.

"Oh, alright," Ally replied, "Why are you sweating so much? It's freezing."

Austin wiped his forehead, "Am I?" he asked as he wiped his hand on his shirt, "Well I guess the seat heater is on really high."

"Okay then," Ally said, "I didn't know the plane had seat heaters, come on, we need to leave NOW!"

Austin nodded and stood up, then followed Ally out of the plane. "What took you so freaking long?" Trish shouted as Austin and Ally walked out the plane door, "It's been about a half hour!"

"I'm sorry, Austin wouldn't wake up!" Ally exclaimed.

Austin looked at his feet, "Yeah… It's sort of my fault…" he muttered.

"Thanks a lot Austin!" Trish exclaimed, "I'm freezing out here, you made me have to borrow a jacket from THIS bozo," she gestured to Dez.

"Hey!" Dez exclaimed, "You didn't have to borrow my jacket! You could have sat on the freezing sidewalk, at least that's better than borrowing a jacket from a bozo!"

"Woah Dez!" Austin exclaimed, "Why so worked up?"

Dez frowned, crossed his arms, and turned away from Trish, "She's been acting like this all day!" he yelled.

"Well maybe I wouldn't act like this if you weren't such a bozo all the time!" Trish shouted back.

Dez rolled his eyes and ignored her, "Let's just get a cab to the hotel!" Ally interrupted the fight.

Austin and Ally began trying to get a taxi to pull over while Dez and Trish just stood back to back, refusing to speak to one another. After a few minutes, a cab driver pulled over and rolled down his window, "Where y'alll headed?" the man asked in a Southern accent. He had a goatee and a curled mustached, but his eyes were covered by a cowboy hat.

"I wouldn't trust this guy," Trish whispered to Ally, "He looks kind of shady…"

"We have no other options, it's late…" Ally whispered back, "We're going to Warwick Seattle Hotel," she told the cab driver.

The man smiled deviously, "Alrighty then, hop in my vehicle and we'll get a going," he said.

The teens glanced at each other awkwardly, "Uh…" Austin replied, "Alrighty then."

Team Austin stepped into the taxi, and Austin handed the driver a twenty, "Keep the change," he said.

"Change?" the driver asked, "No change, it costs forty."

"FORTY?" the friends all shouted, "Come on, it's just three blocks away!" Austin pleaded.

"Either forty or ya'll walk," the driver smiled.

"Okay! Fine!" Austin gave in, handing him another twenty, "Just drive us there!"

It took about five minutes for the driver to pull into the parking lot of the hotel, "Can you help us bring the bags in?" Ally asked the driver as Trish tried to signal her not to ask.

"Oh, sure," the driver smiled, headed to the trunk, and took as many bags as he could carry.

The five people walked into the hotel lobby and carried the luggage to the counter, "We're here for Austin Moon," Ally told the man at the desk.

"Okay," the man said handing them a key and a piece of paper with the room information on it, "Have a nice day."

"Thank-you," Ally smiled and headed to the elevators along with the four other people.

The five people soon got in an elevator and waited until they reached the fourth floor, they then headed down the hall until they came to room 4O, "Here we are," Ally said and put the card key in the slide, and slid it down, "Just put the bags in there," she told the cab driver.

"Okay," the guy said and followed Team Austin into the suite.

"WOAH!" Austin exclaimed as he hopped onto the huge sofa, "This is the best room ever!"

There was a living room with a flat screen television, a huge blue sofa, and a coffee table in between the two, then, there was a big restroom with a nice shower, hot tub, sink, and a toilet, there was also a small kitchen with an oven, microwave, stove, coffee pot, coffee packets, hot water dispenser, and a refrigerator, and then there was the bedroom which had two giant beds, a closet, two dressers, each with a lamp on them, and another flat screen television on the wall in front of the beds. "We could afford this?" Dez asked.

"Well," Ally said, "The people who own the building Austin is performing in are paying for this room, they really wanted Austin to perform."

"That'll be fifty dollars," the cab driver said, holding out his hand.

"What?" Austin exclaimed, "You never said it'd cost anything!"

"Well it does cost something, and that's fifty dollars, and I'm not leaving 'til I get just that!" the man said.

"How much money do we have left in our tour fund?" Ally asked.

"Only forty five bucks!" Austin exclaimed.

"I'll pitch in!" Dez exclaimed, handing Austin a one dollar bill.

"Me too!" Trish said, handing him two dollars.

"Two more bucks!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally looked to her feet, then took a dollar out of her pocket, "It's my lucky dollar, but this is an emergency.." she said, "My mom gave it to me with my last allowance…"

Austin's mouth hung open as he took the dollar from Ally, "Thank-you Ally," he said.

Ally smiled, "No problem," she replied.

"And I have this dollar in my shoe that I was going to use to get food, but I guess we're going to have to live off tofu sandwiches…" Austin said, pulling a dollar out of his shoe, "Here's your money, now leave!" he shouted, throwing the money at the man's face.

"Thank-you!" the cab driver smiled and walked out of the room.

Team Austin was out of money, this wasn't going to be the best vacation ever after all.

xXxXxX


End file.
